


Age 27, Adoption

by flib



Series: Nursey Week 2018 [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Adoption, Birthdays, Kids, M/M, Nursey Week, Nursey Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Nursey gets an extra special phone call from Will at work.





	Age 27, Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people really liked yesterdays fic focused on Nursey's birthday so I decided to do it again.

Derek Nurse’s twenty-seventh birthday was probably the best day of his entire life. It was definitely his favourite birthday and Valentine’s day ever. Will called him at 10 am, just after his first meeting of the morning yelling and laughing and maybe crying. 

“Der, we got her! We’ve got a sweet little girl and she’s ours forever and we can pick her up soon.”

The news in their hunt for adopting child came quicker than either of them expected. They signed up a few months ago to prepare themselves for the wait, knowing that it usually took years to find an appropriate child for parents and one that was available for adoption at all. They were looking at beginning to foster kids to make sure that they were caring for kids while they waited for their baby to come. Fostering kids could even turn into a long-term arrangement which Will and Derek were interested in and even excited for. 

“Jesus, Will. When do we get to meet her? How old is she? Who is she?”

Derek had never been more excited for something in his life. This was the best birthday present he had ever gotten and it was from the Department of Child Services and Will. He just couldn’t wait to meet their girl and bring her home to their apartment. They were going to have to get a crib, changing table and all the exciting baby stuff. Could you have a baby shower after the baby was born and if they were adopted? Derek didn’t care right now, he was already thinking of the little tiny onesies she would wear and bath time with rubber duckies and splashing. When she got older they could play games and he could read her her first chapter books. He loved this child so much before he had even met her.   
“She’s three days old and we can get her in a week. She has to stay in hospital for a bit as the birth was complicated but we can meet her tomorrow. Der, I can’t stop crying thinking about our baby girl.”

Caitlin was pregnant and Bitty and Jack had a surrogate deliver their first baby a year ago. They weren’t the only parents in their friendship group but it felt so wild that this was actually happening so soon. Derek couldn’t wait to be a dad and be a dad with Will. Their kids were going to be the most beautiful, happy children in existence. 

Derek realised he was still standing up from his excitement when he first heard the news. He sat down and while doing so a minor panic set in. 

“Oh, my God, Will. What if I’m not a good dad. I don’t know anything about kids. Fuck. What if I screw her up?”

He heard Will sigh on the other end of the phone. “We’ve been through this, babe. You’ve read all the books. You’ve hung out with my cousins and babysat my nieces and nephews for the last five years at least. You’re going to be a great dad. Anyway, this is a team effort. What if I screw her up?”

Derek laughed. “You’re obviously going to be a great dad. You have a billion siblings and cousins and nieces and nephews. And I’ll be fine as long as I’m with you. We’re here together. Like you said ‘we’re a team’.”

“Love you, babe.”  
“I love you too, Der.”

He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. He was going to be a dad with his best friend and this was the best birthday he had ever had. Maybe even better than his fifth birthday with the butterflies. He couldn’t wait to meet his new baby daughter and he was glad that Will called him immediately instead of sticking to his stupid afternoon presents rule but as this wasn’t a traditional present from him. He still had to wait until the afternoon for the presents Will actually bought him and what his moms posted him. They were all beautiful gifts but none were as good as his phone call with Will this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
